frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170607041338
"It didn't have to be this way, did it, Elsa? But you and your parents leave me no choice at all. Now you and your parents have decisions to make. Do whatever it takes to be a much better sister to Princess Anna than ever or rather risk losing Princess Anna as your younger sister for good by giving up on her. So what's it gonna be, Elsa? Anna or your whole entire life as an only single, sibling-less child? Decide means choose. Anna or your whole entire life as an only single, sibling-less child? Your choice will impact for the rest of your whole entire life, won't it?" "Don't do it, Elsa!" Donald warned Elsa. "Don't listen to them, Elsa!" Mickey also warned Elsa. "You and Anna are still sisters no matter what, aren't you?" Kairi warned in agreement with Donald. "Anna's being used to gain her revenge against you." Sora encouraged Elsa. However, Elsa couldn't bear to make choices at all because she wish the second in command was never ever even Anna at all. Then turned to glance at Anna one last, final time. "And as for you, Princess Anna of Aren-delle, you know what to do, don't you?" Anna nodded, even still without speaking at all. Then pointing the thumb straight to Elsa as was still willing to easily trust Anna to do anything on her own all by herself independently. "Good now take care of the rest of all of them, especially her, you know, some no good for nothing, worthless, former "perfect" so called big older sister friend of yours here like Elsa. Got that?" Anna quietly nodded again silently without arguing at all but it unfortunately didn't stop her from still giving poor Elsa the same cold, furious, death look/glare at all though. "Good now make sure you catch up with me only when you're finally done dealing with that failure, that worthless former sister friend of yours at last. Am I clear?" Anna still nodded. "What?" Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy asked in shock. "Huh?" Elsa exclaimed in shock. "You all heard me. It's you who's still about to get whatever you deserve, Elsa, especially for everything you did to Anna, isn't it? Good luck, Anna." Flew away, vanished, leaving Anna all alone with all the others including Elsa unfortunately. Then Elsa anxiously gulped nervously before she finally approached Anna at last but she was still utterly heartbroken for real to see Anna who was still really nothing/else but fueled by her hate and jealousy rage towards poor Elsa and filled with full of burning rage and hatred with burning passion but none of the others still couldn't easily bear to see Elsa easily suffering from heartbreak at all so one of them warned her not to let Anna hurt her again. "What? No! Elsa, don't do it!" One of them shouted in a warning tone. "Yeah, Elsa, don't let that bratty pain in the butt get away with breaking your heart nor making you cry again with her mean words." One of the others also shouted in a warning tone too but Elsa didn't hear any of them at all so she ignored all of their warnings anyway but then she turned to glare at all of them and scolded all of them to order them to stop whining and complaining. "Quit all that whining, all of you. Will the all of you stop your whining? What do you expect? I'm not an only child anymore but Anna's not the reason I'm not an only child anymore as you think she is at all. It doesn't matter if none of you can stand the fact that Anna and I are sisters right from the start at all anyway, does it? No because she's the only sister I've ever had so far so I'm still going to do it whether you want me to or not and that's final because she's still my sister no matter what any of you say or think. Have I make myself clear?" "Yeah, you tell them, Elsa!" Donald said. "Fine!" They all instantly groaned in defeat. "Good!" Then after Elsa's anger faded away, then she looked guilty now mostly because she felt bad for being harsh so she sighed as she took a deep breath to lower and soften her tone of voice gently as she pleaded as she begged all of them to trust her to do this. "Now please trust me, okay? I appreciate your thoughtful concern but you still have to let me do this." "Fine!" They all still groaned in defeat. "Seriously! None of your whiny complaints will stop her from dong it at all." Sora glared at them too. "Let Elsa do it." Kairi said to them. "Come on, you guys, you just have to trust her!" Olaf encouragingly told them in agreement with his creator. Then she turned back to face Anna with a nervous, anxious, scared, sad look. However, she still couldn't believe that her own sister, Anna was nothing/else but a real major crazed sociopath nor a very true insane, psychotic, psychopathic, wild, manic, maniac at all so now she finally started to cry, sob and weep at last as huge, real tears of heartbreak, sadness, sorrowfulness, devastation, heartache, dejection and misery finally brought to her beautiful, lovely, pretty blue eyes at last much faster than ever and quickly streamed down to her beautiful, lovely, pretty face and her chin too. She couldn't easily bear to get used to the new, different Anna at all because she rather prefers the real, same, old Anna who always looks up to her, wants nothing more than be remain close to her and never ever even gives up on her at all no matter what over the new, different Anna. "Oh, Anna, why?! What happened?" Elsa's voice begun to break as she choked through fearful, frightful, heartbroken tears as she mentally sobbed hysterically now. "You're being used to go against Elsa, aren't you?" Sora said to Anna as he was hoping Anna would realize that she was being used again just like she was being used by Hans during the eternal winter. However, Anna still just hatefully glared at her own older sister coldly within complete, utter, pure, huge, depressed rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, indignation, resentment and bitterness unsympathetically with the same death glare as she rudely spat bitterly and hatefully scowled in disgust unkindly before/until she finally spoke out loud with such strength in her tone of voice as she vented her bad, negative feelings/emotions as she violently lashed out, ranted, raved, raged, yelled, shouted, screamed, screeched and fiercely fumed in pure rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, at the top of her lungs vehemently at last. "WHY?...WHY NOT?! WHAT HAPPENED? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND WHY? YOU HAPPENED! HOW CAN YOU FORGET?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW WHY I'M WITH THEM NOW AND NOT YOU ANYMORE ESPECIALLY ALL BECAUSE I WAS ALREADY WIPED OF ALL KNOWLEDGE OF YOUR MAGIC POWERS AND THE ACCIDENT AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW WHY THE REAL, OLD ME'S GONE NOW BECAUSE YOU AND OUR PARENTS WERE THE ONES WHO LET THE ROCK TROLLS LIKE GRAND PABBIE TOOK ALL OF MY REAL, OLD MEMORIES OF YOUR MAGIC POWERS AWAY FROM ME BY ALTERNATING THEM EVEN WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW WHY AT ALL SO I WAS WALLOWING SO MUCH IN MY OWN PAIN AND I WAS BLIND TO SEE WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH ALL THOSE YEARS BECAUSE EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS TO FOLLOW THEIR ORDERS EVEN WITHOUT CARING HOW I REALLY FELT ABOUT ANY CHANGES THAT JUST HAD TO INTERFERE WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP. WORST OF ALL, YOU TREAT ME LIKE A BABY AND A LITTLE CHILD KID WHEN I'M ALREADY READY FOR THE GATES TO BE OPEN AGAIN AND I TOOK ONE OF YOUR GLOVES AWAY FROM YOU AND REFUSED TO GIVE IT BACK TO YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ORDERED THEM TO CLOSE THE GATES AGAIN. I STILL CAN'T LIKE LIKE THIS ANYMORE AND YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE WHICH I SHOULD'VE LEFT AREN-DELLE BACK THEN BEFORE WHICH I LEFT WITHOUT YOU. NOBODY ELSE HAS ANY HEARTS TO BLAME YOU FOR THE ETERNAL WINTER HAPPENED AT ALL BECAUSE THEY ALL FOUND THAT I PUSHED YOU BECAUSE THEY ALL SAW WHAT HAPPENED AT YOUR CORONATION DAY AND ESPECIALLY FOUND OUT WHO PUSHED INTO REVEALING YOUR POWERS. THEY THINK THE ONE WHO RAN AWAY FROM ARENDELLE SHOULD'VE BEEN ME, NOT YOU. THEY THINK THE ONE WITH UNSTABLE POWERS SHOULD'VE BEEN ME, NOT YOU! EVERYTHING THEY DID AND SAID WAS TO TELL ME OFF IN ORDER TO MAKE YOU FEEL MUCH BETTER THAN USUAL. I'M SIMPLY JUST A BACK-UP, SIMPLY A COUNTER FOR YOUR MAGIC. YOU WERE ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME PERFECT ICE, SNOW PRINCESS SISTER, SOON TO BE ICE, SNOW QUEEN EVEN UNTIL THE ICE, SNOW QUEEN OF AREN-DELLE EVER DURING YOUR CORONATION DAY, SOME BETTER PRINCESS YOU ARE, SOME QUEENLY SISTER OF AREN-DELLE YOU ARE AS WELL, THE MOST ALL TIME FAVORITE IN OUR FAMILY, ALWAYS THE ALL TIME BEST, THE ONE WHO'S ESPECIALLY ALWAYS THE MUCH BETTER ONE THAN ME MOSTLY. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S THE REASON I'M ALWAYS SEEN AS THE MOST ALL TIME NONENTITY SPARE WHO'S NOTHING BUT A SHADOW OF YOU, THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS MAMA AND PAPA'S MOST ALL TIME FAVORITE DAUGHTER." Elsa instantly flinched at Anna's fierce, feral, ferocious wrathfulness frightfully, especially Anna's violent, explosive tone of voice as she stared at Anna as she gasped in pure fright, shock, horror, terror, fear and sadness as she was still utterly heartbroken, entirely distraught and completely devastated to see her own one and only sister, Anna who was still really now already, utterly still filled with full of burning pure rage and hatred with burning passion and violence as Anna was still utterly fueled by her pure rage, hate/hatred, fury and anger as Anna still violently ranted in complete, pure, utter aggression aggressively. "WHO WAS IT ALWAYS ALL ABOUT, YOU! WHO HAS COOL ICE MAGIC POWERS EVER SINCE SHE WAS BORN WITH THEM DURING HER CHILDBIRTH, YOU! WHO AT LEAST HAD ANY OTHER REASONS TO STAY IN ARENDELLE FOR HER OWN SAFETY BECAUSE OF HER POWERS, YOU! WHO SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS ISOLATED IN AREN-DELLE, YOU! WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ISOLATE HERSELF, THE ONE WHOM MY PARENTS AND GRAND PABBIE SHOULD'VE SAVED FROM BEING ISOLATED, YOU! WHO EVEN SHOULD'VE BEEN THE LITTLE SISTER INSTEAD OF THE BIG SISTER, YOU! WHO SHOULD'VE BEEN AN ONLY SINGLE, SISTER-LESS, SIBLING-LESS CHILD OF AREN-DELLE, YOU! WHO SHOULDN'T BE MY SISTER, THE ONE WHO WAS EVEN MORE OF A STRANGER TO ME ANYWAY, THE ONE WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE ME AS HER SISTER, YOU! WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BANISH YOURSELF FROM AREN-DELLE, THE ONE WHOM I PUSHED INTO REVEALING HER POWERS INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO HER, YOU! WHO'S THE REASON OUR PARENTS NEGLECTED ME, YOU! WHO GREW UP TOO FAST, YOU! WHO ALWAYS DESERVES TO BE MUCH MORE UNDERSTOOD AND LESS MISUNDERSTOOD BY ANYBODY ELSE, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS SEEN AS A SWEETER LITTLE ANGEL THAN ME BY ALL THE OTHERS IN ALL OF THEIR MINDS, BRAINS AND EYES, THE ONE WHOM EVERYBODY TREATS HER LIKE A PERFECT GODDESS BUT ALWAYS THOUGHT OF ME AS A DEVILISH, DEMONIC, BRATTY ANIMAL, YOU! WHO ALWAYS DESERVES MUCH BETTER THAN EVER AND NEVER EVER EVEN DESERVES ANYTHING WORSE AT ALL, THE ONE WHO DESERVES NOTHING WORSE AT ALL, YOU! WHO'S ALWAYS MORE DESERVING THAN ME, YOU! WHO'S ALWAYS THE WELL ROUNDED, ALL AROUND STAR OF THE WHOLE ENTIRE SHOW ALL THE TIME FOR LIFE FOR PAST YEARS AGO ALL ALONG, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME POPULAR ROYAL PRINCESS OF ARENDELLE FOR HER ICE POWERS, THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GETS ALL THE MOST FAMOUS POPULARITIES, STARDOMS, FAMES, WAS ALWAYS MUCH MORE POPULAR THAN ME ALL THE TIME AND ALWAYS THE MORE POPULAR ONE, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE QUEEN THE REAL, TRUE PRECIOUS HEIRESS TO THE WHOLE ENTIRE THRONE OF AREN-DELLE ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS UNDER THE WHOLE ENTIRE SPOTLIGHT MUCH MORE THAN ME ALL THE TIME, THE ONE WHO ALWAYS WON THE SPOTLIGHT, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE WHOLE ENTIRE CENTER OF ATTENTION, THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GETS ALL THE ATTENTION MUCH MORE THAN ME ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO DOES EVERYBODY ELSE EASILY RATHER LIKE THE BEST, MUCH BETTER, MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHICH DAUGHTER OUR PARENTS FOCUSED ON MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHOSE PERSONAL PROBLEMS WERE ALWAYS FOCUSED ON BY OUR PARENTS MUCH MORE THAN MINE, YOURS! WHO'S ALWAYS EASILY THE MOST ALL TIME SENSITIVE ROYAL SISTER OF ARENDELLE, THE ONE WHO'S A MUCH MORE OF A SENSITIVE ONE, THE ONE WHO'S MUCH MORE SENSITIVE, YOU! WHO ALWAYS GOT ALL THE DEFENDERS AND COMFORTERS MUCH MORE THAN ME EVERY TIME I HURTFULLY SAY ANYTHING INSENSITIVE TO YOU, TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS AND MAKE YOU CRY, YOU! WHO ALWAYS HAD ALL THE REAL IMAGINARY LIVING, TALKING ICE, SNOWMEN FRIENDS ON HER OWN TO BE THERE FOR HER TO KEEP YOU COMPANY IN ORDER TO SAVE HER FROM BEING FRIENDLESS, LONELY AND ALONE ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO HAD ALL THE SNOW BODYGUARD MONSTERS AND ARMIES TO PROTECT HER FROM HARM AND DANGER AT ALL COSTS, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND MUCH MORE IMAGINATIVE AND MORE CREATIVE THAN ME, YOU! WHO GOT MUCH THE MOST REAL FANS AND FRIENDS OR MUCH MORE FANS AND FRIENDS THAN ME, YOU! WHO ALWAYS GOT ALL THE COMFORTS EVERY TIME I EMOTIONALLY HURT YOU PHYSICALLY, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY ELSE USUALLY FAVOR OVER ME THAT EASILY, THE ONE WHOM EVERYBODY ELSE ALWAYS SHOWS FAVORITISM TOWARDS OVER ME, YOU! WHOM WAS I ALWAYS BEING EASILY, CONSTANTLY COMPARED TO, THE ONE WHOM I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE SECOND BEST, THE SECOND PLACE AND SECOND FIDDLE TO, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY ELSE ALWAYS TREAT FAIRLY MUCH BETTER THAN ME, YOU! WHOSE SIDE EVERYBODY ALWAYS RATHER TAKE OVER MINE AGAINST ME, THE ONE WHOSE SIDE WAS ALWAYS TAKEN BY EVERYBODY ELSE OVER MINE AGAINST ME EVERY TIME WE GET INTO SISTERLY ARGUMENTS, FIGHTS AND SPATS WITH EACH OTHER LIKE THIS OVER ANYTHING, YOURS! WHO WAS ALWAYS AT LEAST FOUND EASILY NONVIOLENT, MUCH MORE PEACEFUL, MUCH MORE PEACEABLE, MUCH MORE HARMONIOUS, LESS ARGUMENTATIVE, LESS AGGRESSIVE, LESS BELLIGERENT, LESS CONFRONTATIONAL, NON-CONFRONTATIONAL, LESS ANNOYING, LESS SPOILED, LESS BRATTY, LESS OBNOXIOUS, LESS INSUFFERABLE AND LESS OF A PAIN IN THE NECK BY ALL THE OTHERS, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY ELSE ALWAYS SHOW HER RESPECT AS A REAL PRINCESS OF AREN-DELLE AS USUAL MUCH MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHO NEVER EVER EVEN STARTS ANY SISTERLY FIGHTS NOR ARGUMENTS AT ALL, YOU! WHO GOT ALL THE DIGNITIES THE MOST, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS SEEN AS THE REAL VICTIM OF THIS LOVE HATE RELATIONSHIP OF OURS ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS RATHER MUCH EASIER TO SYMPATHIZE WITH THAN WITH ME, THE ONE WHOM EVERYBODY ELSE WOULD ALWAYS RATHER FEEL SORRY FOR MUCH MORE THAN ME ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND MUCH SMARTER AND MORE INTELLIGENT THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND MUCH HOTTER, PRETTIER, LOVELIER, MORE BEAUTIFUL AND MORE LADYLIKE THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND MUCH BETTER THAN ME BY ALL THE OTHERS, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME SPECIAL ONE, THE ONE WHO ALWAYS FAIRLY GETS ALL THE SPECIAL TREATMENT MUCH MORE THAN ME ALL THE TIME BECAUSE OF HER POWERS, YOU! WHO ALWAYS GETS ALL THE INVITATIONS FROM EVERYBODY ELSE, THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS INVITED BY ALL THE OTHERS ALL THE TIME EVER SINCE WE HAD AN ARGUMENT AND A FIGHT OVER MARRYING PRINCE HANS OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES THE SAME MAN I'VE JUST MET AT YOUR CORONATION DAY AFTER THE ONE WHO WAS AGAINST MY WISH TO MARRY HANS BECAUSE WE'VE JUST MET THAT DAY INSTEAD OF BLESSING MY ENGAGEMENT TO HANS OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES BEFORE THE ETERNAL WINTER, YOU! WHO'S EASILY FORGIVEN, THE ONE WHO NEVER EVER EVEN HAVE ANY HEARTS TO HOLD GRUDGES AGAINST ANYBODY, NOT EVEN ME OR THE ONE WHOM NOBODY ELSE EVER EVEN HAS ANY HEARTS TO EASILY HOLD ANY GRUDGES AGAINST YOU AT ALL, YOU! WHO ALWAYS FAIRLY GETS ALL THE GLORY AND CREDIT MUCH MORE THAN ME ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY ALWAYS HAD TO BRING UP AND MENTION EVERY TIME, THE ONE WHOM EVERYBODY ALWAYS RATHER ONLY JUST TALK ABOUT ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME COOLEST, THE ONE WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND MUCH COOLER THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME PREFERABLE, FAVORABLE, LIKABLE ROYAL OF AREN-DELLE, THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS FOUND MUCH MORE PREFERABLE, MORE FAVORABLE AND MORE LIKABLE THAN ME, YOU! WHO'S ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME FAVORITE PRINCESS OF AREN-DELLE, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY CARE ABOUT THE MOST, THE ONE WHOM EVERYBODY CARES ABOUT MUCH MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS EASILY TREATED FAIRLY BETTER THAN ME BY ALL THE OTHERS, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND SUPERIOR TO ME, THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS FOUND TO BE THE SUPERIOR ONE, YOU! WHOM WAS I ALWAYS INFERIOR TO, YOU! WHOM WAS I ALWAYS BEING AND FELT EASILY OVERSHADOWED BY, YOU! WHOSE SHADOW I'VE BEEN STUCK LIVING IN, YOURS! WHO SHOULD'VE BEEN MY WORST ENEMY BACK THEN BEFORE, YOU AND, WHO'S JUST SOME SO CALLED PERFECT PRINCESS, QUEENLY SISTER FRIEND OF MINE, THE ONE WHO NEVER TALKED TO ME?!" Elsa was still silently frightened of Anna's huge, pure, depressed burning rage and hatred for her own poor sister, Elsa with the burning passion which it entirely broke Elsa's heart hurtfully far much worse than ever so easily but unfortunately it didn't even stop more real, huge tears of heartbreak from forming/building in/welling up faster in her eyes and streaming down to her face nor chin at all though. "Uhhh-" "YOU!" Then Elsa instantly broke down immediately as she sank to her knees, fell to the ground as she collapsed down in real, huge tears of heartbreak, emotional pain, suffering and misery as she was burying her lovely, pretty, beautiful crying face into the palms of her hands as she was still mentally sobbing loudly and crying her eyes, her heart out, her face and head off uncontrollably. "Oh, Anna!" "Elsa!" They all cried in pure concern so they all ran straight towards to sit beside/by/next to Elsa to comfort the weeping, sobbing ice, snow queen of Aren-delle but they all turned to furiously glare at Anna for making poor Elsa cry again. They all told Anna off in the defense of Elsa again as usual just like always. "Hey!" "That's just great, you bitch!" "Now look what you did to her!" "Yeah! Way to go, Anna, you just made your poor sister cry again." "How dare you make her cry again?" "You think you can get away with making poor Elsa cry but you're not, Princess Anna!" "Yeah, Anna, it's you who's just a spoiled, bratty princess who's always nothing but rather easily much obnoxious and insufferable as usual, isn't it?" "You will not disrespect Elsa like that at all." "Yeah, you tell her, man." "You know what, Princess Anna? You're just jealous of Elsa especially all because she easily deserves much better than you deserve!" "You got a lot of nerve to make poor Elsa cry like that again, brat." "You apologize to poor Elsa right now this instant immediately or else!" "It's no wonder nobody else easily likes you at all, Anna!" "It's especially no wonder everybody else rather prefers Elsa." "None of us will ever even easily forget the fact that it's all entirely your fault for ruining poor Elsa's coronation day in front of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and all the other guests and poor Elsa accidentally froze Aren-delle and you never ever even deserve any forgiveness for that so easily at all anyway." "You're the one who started that fight at her coronation day but at least Elsa didn't at all." "And neither did Sora nor Kairi nor Riku nor Mickey nor Donald nor Goofy." "That was Elsa's coronation day, not yours, Anna!" "Yeah! It's no wonder you never deserve to be invited to any other parties nor celebrations at all wherever Elsa deserves to be freely invited solo without the likes of you." "You're nothing but a dummy, Anna!" "Humph!" Then Anna rudely scoffed in disgust stubbornly as she also hatefully glared at all the others coldly and then she turned her head away from all of them as she coldly glared back down at her sobbing sister unsympathetically. "Just look at you, benevolent ice, snow queen of Arendelle! So many friends and fans you have on your own! Ha! You have everything! Beauty, talent, intelligence, any other special treatment, even your own kingdom! Yet, you still let everybody else show nothing but favoritism towards you over me! I get it! When I find any chance for happiness it rather kills you to let me go for it but when you find something or anything you like, you go for it without even raising doubt, you rather want me under your control! It kills you to be happy for me, doesn't it? It kills you to want me to be happy, doesn't it? What were you doing when everybody else shows nothing but favoritism towards you over me??!! That's right, you were with all of your favoritism showers while I suffered alone far worse than ever. I'm sick and tired of all this optimism, this naiveness and of always having to keep up that sunny attitude to make up for your introversion. YOU ALWAYS HAD AND GOT EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING YOU ALWAYS DESERVE TO GET SO FAR IS BETTER THAN I GOT, ELSA, ESPECIALLY ALL THE SPECIAL TREATMENT YOU ALWAYS GET ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR ICE, SNOW POWERS...I HAD NOR GOT NOTHING AT ALL ESPECIALLY ALL BECAUSE YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME. MY FREEDOM, MY CHILDHOOD, MY DIGNITY AND OUR PARENTS' LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP. THAT WAY. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO GET HURT BY ME AT ALL, WOULD YOU? I could never compete with you, no matter what. No matter how hard I tried. Our parents were too busy focusing on you and so was everybody else. Our parents especially focused on you and all of your personal problems in order to prepare you to be the queen of Aren-delle while mine were neglected. Well, you know what? Everything else's always all about you, isn't it? It always has been all about you! Everybody else always paid attention to you and your powers all the time. I'm always the most all time unfavorite nonentity spare, the one who's always the unfavorite, the least favorite of all time and always the worst of all time. They all really care about you or how you really feel but nobody else ever even cares about me nor how I really felt at all though. Everybody else's against me especially all because of you! I could never ever even be the queen of Aren-delle at all as long as you're here and alive in Aren-delle. You have no idea how I feel about being compared to you, do you? No you do not." Elsa uncontrollably burst into tears again hysterically as she still mentally sobbed heartbrokenly. "Oh, A-Anna,...I'm sorry. I never ever even-" But Anna rudely interrupted her as she impolitely cut Elsa off hatefully. "KNEW! Of course you didn't, did you? No you did not. You should be sorry, shouldn't you? YOU were too busy letting everybody else favoring you, weren't you? Epecially all the special treatment you always deserve to get from everybody else as usual all the time. You were too busy being "perfect" to notice and I'm sick of it. "Anna, you're annoying! Anna, you'll hurt Elsa! Anna, you made poor Elsa cry! Anna, you hurt Elsa's feelings! Anna, you made poor Elsa banish herself from Arendelle! Anna, you're obnoxiously insufferable! Anna, you're too loud! Anna, you're nothing but a spoiled, bratty royal pain in the butt neck! Anna, you ruined poor Elsa's coronation day on purpose so we're rather invite Elsa to any other parties without the likes of you! Anna, I rather feel worse for poor Elsa! Anna, poor Elsa's in your shadow! Anna, Elsa's overshadowed by the likes of you! Anna, you're a bitch! Anna, you're nothing but a so called royal who's more of a non royal slob yourself anyway! Anna, you should've been raised to be less isolated by wild animals and beasts in the wilderness, not in the same isolation together with poor Elsa at all! Anna, you should've been raised by rock trolls, neither Kristoff nor Sven! Anna, it should've been you who ran away from Arendelle, not poor Elsa at all! Anna, it should've been you who has unstable powers, not poor Elsa at all! Anna, it should've been only you who was isolated, not poor Elsa at all!" All my life I've had to deal with this crap! I know YOU MAY BE THE QUEEN OF AREN-DELLE NOW BUT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE WRAPPED AROUND YOUR LITTLE FINGER BEING YOUR "GOOD GIRL". I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU NOR EVERYTHING YOU SAY EITHER. I HAVE THINGS I'D LIKE TO DO AS WELL, YOU KNOW. I'M NOT A CHILD EITHER but once in my life, just let me do whatever I want! You ain't no mother of mine! You're Little Miss Perfect and I'm sick of this. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of constant favoritism towards you over me. I'm sick of your special treatment. I'm sick of being in your shadow." Then Anna turned to storm away from all the others in a huff, especially Elsa. "But my new friends, especially my new older sister figure understand me unlike all the others who don't so easily, especially the ones who always take your side every time we quarrel with each other over anything like this. Not only they're my friends but they're my new family now. I'm with them now. I'll have you know you and I aren't sister friends nor family anymore at all. We're better off without each other now so we aren't together at all anymore either." Gasping between lengthy sobs, Elsa was far much more heartbroken than ever as she kneeled as she sobbed as she begged in a pleading tone. "Oh, Anna, PLEASE don't do this...I'm begging you...this isn't right. Can't you see you're hurting me and breaking my heart?" "Anna, this isn't you." Goofy said. Anna stopped and then she turned around, glared back at her sister and their friends...and ranted violently again. "No I can't and who are you to say what's me and what's not me? Why should I? Why should I calm down? Why should I listen to you? Why should I listen to everything or anything you have to say? Why shouldn't I resent the favoritism they all always showed towards you? Why shouldn't I be better off with anybody else who also knows any parts of our whole entire past life, especially any of my real, old missing memories of your powers when Grand Pabbie should've returned them to me himself during eternal winter before the great thaw? Why shouldn't I be much better off being raised by anybody else who'd raise me better than our parents could as long as you're in Aren-delle? Why shouldn't anybody else take my side for once every time we fight, argue, quarrel, bicker and squabble by getting arguments, fights and spats like this over anything when everybody else always take your side over mine against me all the time? That's right, all of you go head, do anything to show favoritism towards her over me and hate me for all I care...I don't care. I just don't care. I couldn't care less. That's all anybody has ever done, anyway! I'm through with this! I hope you're happy, Elsa!" Anna turned to storm off away from all of them again, not ever even caring if Elsa was crying and heartbroken at all. "Oh, Anna, please come back." Elsa sobbed desperately in pure distraught but Anna just rudely ignored her coldly. "Anna, please, don't do this!" Kairi called after Anna. "Anna, this is stupid!" Sora also called after Anna too. "Anna, you already had a sister on your own for crying out loud and now you're turning against her?" Donald demanded. "Anna, this isn't you at all!" Mickey said. Anna ignored her other friends too because she was still hatefully disgusted with all of/Elsa's other popularities and all the/other attention Elsa always got as usual much more than her. Anna was sick of it all. She mostly was sick of Elsa's fair special treatment. She was especially sick of favoritism towards Elsa over her too. Plus, she was sick of being stuck in Elsa's shadow. She was sick of everything's always about Elsa. She couldn't take it anymore at all. At least she's on her own now. At least she and Elsa are better off without each other because she was fed up with Elsa's preferable special treatment. Most of all, she was especially sick and tired of always trying to get Elsa back.